Remember You
by meshi-chan
Summary: Mike Zacharius adalah orang baru di kota Zhigashina dan ia menemukan bahwa ada aroma yang sukses memanjakan hidung sensitifnya dan tampaknya berasal dari sebuah kedai kopi kecil di kota tersebut. Mike Zacharius x Nanaba. SDAnniv#1 Re-edit : 22/09/2013


Remember you

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Pairing : Mike Zacharius x Nanaba

Summary : Mike Zacharius adalah orang baru di kota kecil itu dan ia menemukan bahwa ada aroma yang memanjakan hidung sensitifnya dan tampaknya berasal dari sebuah kedai kopi di kota kecil itu. MikeNana. SDAnniv#1

* * *

A/N : Suka-Duka Author 1 Year Anniversary! Challenge dari salah seorang admin yang bertemakan "Afterlife" dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat Mike Zacharius x Nanaba. Karena ketahuilah wahai para readers, bahwa fanfic tentang keduanya ini sangatlah jarang 8(

Disini saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Nanaba perempuan di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya, karena hei ini adalah AU Reincarnation. Tetapi, saya membuat Ambigu!Nanaba di kehidupan sebelumnya 8) dan lagi-lagi judulnya.. Sangatlah absurd...

Coffee Shop!AU serta Reincarnation!AU dan dedikasi untuk Pilong aka babikukus dan beb mouchi aka uchimouchi. Enjoy!

EDIT : 20/09/2013

* * *

Mike Zacharius adalah pria dengan tinggi badan yang abnormal dan menjulang. Mike berusia 29 tahun. Ia adalah seorang pengacara di kota besar Trost, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota kecil di bagian Selatan negara Sina, kota kecil tersebut bernama Zhigashina.

Siang itu, Mike sudah selesai menata sebagian besar kantor barunya dan merasa sedikit lelah dan menginginkan secangkir kopi panas. Mike ingat perkataan sahabat baiknya, Erwin Smith, kalau ada sebuah kedai kopi beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya yang terkenal dengan kopinya yang enak di kota itu. Penasaran, Mike pun memutuskan untuk mencoba mendatangi kedai kopi yang dimaksud oleh Erwin.

Hari itu daun-daun sudah hampir selesai berguguran, pertanda musim gugur akan usai. Mike memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket berwarna coklat dan membuat sebuah catatan kecil di kepalanya untuk selalu memakai jaket dua lapis. Karena tampaknya, udara musim gugur di kota kecil sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang. (Ia mulai berpikir sedingin apakah musim dingin atau salju nanti di kota kecil ini).

Mike mulai mengendus-endus udara dan mencium beberapa bau dan aroma. Seperti aroma pai dan coklat hangat dari sebuah kafe yang baru saja ia lewati, sampai ke bau bangkai burung yang mati diatas atap rumah seseorang. Indera penciuman Mike sangatlah tajam, saking tajamnya, bahkan bisa disetarakan dengan kemampuan penciuman seekor anjing. Tapi, indera penciuman Mike tidak hanya berfungsi untuk mencium bau-bau dan aroma saja, namun juga dapat mengidentifikasikan sifat dan karakter manusia lain lewat dari bau mereka. Kadang, bakat hebatnya ini bisa menjadi sangat membantu dirinya dan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, namun sayangnya, terkadang ia menyesal memiliki bakat ini karena ia bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui.

Mike berdiri di depan sebuah kedai kopi. Kedai itu adalah tempat yang kecil dan diapit oleh toko alat kebersihan dan toko buku. Ia mengendus dan menemukan sebuah bau yang berhasil memanjakan hidungnya. Bau ini harum dan ia merasa bahwa ia sangat _mengenali_ bau ini, dan ia sangat _merindukan_ bau ini.

"_Erwin, aku mau dia di pasukanku." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kepada pria di hadapannya sebuah berkas._

"_Ah, dia.. Mengapa kau tertarik dengannya, Mike?" tanya pria di hadapannya._

"_Bau prajurit ini sangat menjanjikan dan ia tampaknya cocok menjadi salah satu anggota pasukanku."_

Dialog apa itu? Suara tersebut terdengar seperti suara dirinya dan Erwin Smith, sahabatnya. Kapan mereka pernah berbincang seperti itu? Belakangan ini memang, Mike sering dihantui oleh 'mimpi' seperti itu.. Apakah itu mimpi atau bukan, ia juga tak tahu. Pria berjanggut dan berkumis tipis itu menghiraukan pikiran tersebut dan memasuki kedai kopi di depannya. Bel yang terpasang di belakang pintu kedai itu berbunyi saat Mike membuka pintu kedai. Kedai kecil itu terlihat sepi, dan hanya terdapat sekitar 3-4 pelanggan di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang, pak." Sapa seorang pelayan kedai, tersenyum ramah kearah Mike yang sedang membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kursi di seberangnya. Sang pelayan berambut _broken-blonde_ pendek itu berjalan menghampiri meja dimana Mike duduk. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mike untuk menyadari bahwa sang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya adalah seorang wanita.

"Bisa kuminta pesanan anda, pak?" tanya sang pelayan dengan nada ramah.

"Kopi hitam, tidak usah pakai gula." Jawab Mike sementara sang pelayan mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan sebuah pulpen dan mencatatnya.

"Anda pengacara baru dari kota Trost, bukan?" tanya sang pelayan, tersenyum kecil kearah Mike yang membulatkan matanya, tampak sedikit terkejut dan heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mike heran.

"Kabar dan berita menyebar sangat cepat di kota kecil seperti ini, Pak.. Er.."

"Mike. Mike Zacharius." Balas Mike dengan ramah.

"Pak Zacharius. Untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, menu spesial hari ini akan kugratiskan. Selamat datang di Zhigashina!" Ucap sang pelayan, menyunggingkan senyum kecil kearah sang pengacara sebelum berjalan cepat ke belakang _counter_.

Mike mengendus dan mencium.. Bau yang tadi ia cium saat masih menunggu diluar. Masih ada, sepertinya. Aroma milik siapa gerangan? Pikirnya sambil melirik keluar jendela.

"Nanaba! Aku tambah kopimu dong! Kopi buatanmu memang enak kalau diminum di cuaca dingin begini!" seru salah seorang pelanggan sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke udara, meminta tambah.

"Siap, siap, Pak Hannes. Seharusnya anda memuji Rene dan Petra karena keduanyalah yang mengajarkan saya cara membuat kopi dan cara menyeduhkannya." Jawab sang pelayan berambut _broken blonde_, Nanaba, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk di belakang _counter_."Tapi tampaknya, saya sedang sibuk. Jadi tak apa bukan bila Rene yang mengantarkan kopinya? Rene?" Seorang perempuang berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda mengangguk kearah sang pelayan berambut _broken blonde_ tersebut lalu berjalan sambil membawa sebuah teko dan mendatangi meja pelanggan tersebut.

Pelayan dengan rambut pendek itu berjalan ke meja Mike beberapa saat kemudian membawa sebuah nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan sebuah mangkok yang sepertinya berisi sup panas. Lalu, ia letakkan nampan itu dengan pelan di meja Mike.

"Ini kopi dan _cream soup_-nya. Sup-nya masih panas karena baru saja dibuat beberapa saat sebelum anda masuk ke dalam toko, jadi bisa dibilang, anda cukup beruntung. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Nanaba, membungkuk ramah dan berjalan kembali ke belakang _counter_.

Mike mengendus lalu terkejut ketika indera penciumannya berhasil menangkap aroma harum yang sedari tadi memanjakan hidung sensitifnya itu. Aroma harum itu berasal dari pelayan dari pelayan yang bernama Nanaba tersebut. Bukan bau dari parfum yang ia pakai, melainkan aroma dan bau yang berasal dari wanita itu tersebut. Dan Mike bisa merasa ia pernah mencium dan mencintai aroma ini. Akan tetapi kapan? Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Nanaba—pelayan itu hari ini. Namun, ia harus akui bahwa ia, seorang Mike Zacharius, _jatuh cinta_ _kembali_ kepada aroma yang dimiliki oleh seorang pelayan kedai kopi bernama Nanaba.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Mike mengunjungi kedai kopi itu, dan sejak hari itu, ia berusaha untuk mengunjungi kedai tersebut di sela-sela waktu kerjanya. Bila pria itu ditanya atau digoda oleh Erwin, atau Hanji (salah satu teman baiknya) atau bahkan orang lain, maka jawaban Mike adalah :

"Karena ada bau harum di kedai itu" adalah jawaban yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut pengacara tersebut. Orang-orang yang mendengar jawaban itu akan berpendapat bahwa kopi di kedai tersebut memiliki aroma yang harum dan wangi. Namun, untuk Erwin dan Hanji yang telah mengenal Mike amat baik, jawaban tersebut berarti bahwa Mike sedang menyukai suatu aroma dari kedai itu atau bahasa normalnya, _Mike sedang menyukai seseorang yang berada di kedai tersebut_.

Pagi itu adalah hari yang cukup dingin. Mike sedang menginginkan secangkir kopi hitam panas. Dengan malas, ia melirik meja kerjanya, dimana tumpukan berkas-berkas pekerjaan sedang menunggu dengan manis untuk dikerjakan olehnya. Mike merasa sebuah lagu dengan lirik 'Lihatlah tumpukan pekerjaanku yang menggunung ini~' sedang bermain sebagai background music di belakangnya.

Ia mendengus lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas pekerjaannya dan membawanya ke kedai tersebut. Ya, secangkir kopi hitam panas favoritnya dan sebuah pekerjaan adalah kombinasi yang **mungkin**, bukan kombinasi yang buruk, pikir Mike.

Ketika Mike berhenti di depan kedai kopi tersebut, ia melihat kedai tersebut cukup sepi, kosong malahan. Mike masuk ke dalam dan mengendus-endus aroma kedai tersebut. Hiduungnya berusaha mencari aroma yang ia sukai. Bagus, aroma yang ia sukai itu ada di dalam.

"Ah, Pak Zacharius. Selamat siang." Sapa Nanaba ramah yang sedang membersihkan gelas di balik meja counter. Mike mengangguk pelan, seakan membalas sapa yang diberikan oleh pelayan yang ia sukai itu. Pria tersebut duduk di depan sang pelayan.

"Yang biasa, Pak Zacharius?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir, lalu menaruhnya di meja pria tersebut. Mike mengangguk,

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Mike, membuka jaketnya lalu melipatnya dan ia letakkan di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kalau hari Minggu seperti ini, Rene bekerja di peternakan keluarganya. Sementara, Petra sedang berada di toko suaminya. Ia membantu mengelola toko yang menjual alat-alat kebersihan tersebut. Tokonya tepat disebelah kedai ini kok." Jawab Nanaba sambil menyandarkan badannya ke meja belakangnya. "Jadi, Pak Zacharius—"

"Panggil saja aku Mike, Nanaba. Zacharius adalah nama yang kugunakan bila aku sedang bekerja. Sekarang, aku sedang beristirahat dan bukan sedang bekerja." Jawab Mike sambil mengaduk kopinya menggunakan sendok. Ah, harum seperti biasa, pikirnya.

"Tapi, saat ini kau sedang membawa setumpuk berkas, Pak—Mike. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa kau sedang sibuk dan sedang memiliki banyak pekerjaan?" tanya Nanaba, menunjuk ke tumpukan berkas 'pekerjaan' yang ia bawa. Mike tertawa kecil sambil berkata,

"Sepertinya ketahuan." Ujar Mike di sela-sela tawa kecilnya. Nanaba hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa setiap hari Minggu, kafenya akan sepi seperti ini?" tanya Mike heran sambil menyeruput kopi hitam favoritnya. Dan seperti biasa, kopinya sangat enak.

"Ya.. Kalau hari Minggu seperti ini, kedai hanya ramai waktu pagi dan sore hari. Kau datang di waktu yang sepi, Mike." Jawab Nanaba, setengah tertawa.

Mike terdiam lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk disini saja, Nanaba? Sekalian mengobrol bersamaku?" tawar Mike. Nanaba terdiam sebentar.

Nanaba melihat sekelilingnya, seperti memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Mike, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Mike lalu mereka berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja. Karena terlalu sibuk berbincang, Mike melupakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harusnya ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Mike bersyukur ia mengajak Nanaba berbincang dengannya. Pria itu jadi mengetahui banyak hal yang ia tak tahu tentang pelayan ini. Umur Nanaba masih terbilang belia, yaitu 20 tahun. Ia lahir dan tumbuh di kota Zhigashina. Sejak ia lulus SMA, Nanaba mulai bekerja di kedai ini sebagai salah satu pelayan. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempat ini berada dan tinggal bersama Rene, salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di kedai kopi ini juga.

Mike juga menceritakan tentang dirinya, bahwa ia adalah seorang pengacara yang awalnya bekerja di sebuah firma hukum di Trost, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Zhigashina dan mendirikan firma hukumnya sendiri atas tawaran dari walikota kota Zhigashina. Mike juga menceritakan tentang bakat indera penciumannya yang super tajam dan menceritakan Nanaba beberapa kejadian yang menarik dan lucu tentang bakatnya tersebut. Nanaba tampaknya sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita sang pengacara.

Setelah Mike selesai bercerita, keduanya pun duduk dalam keheningan. Agak _awkward _bisa dibilang.

Mike meraih cangkir kopinya dan baru menyadari bahwa gelas itu telah kosong, lalu ia mengendus gelas tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan dan gestur yang ia lakukan ketika hendak meminta tambah segelas kopi atau minuman. Namun, sebelum Mike bisa meminta tambah, Nanaba tiba-tiba berdiri dan segera mengisi ulang cangkir kopi pria itu. Keduanya terdiam, dan Nanaba membelalakkan matanya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ah maaf, Mike! Kukira kau mau menambah kopi—" ujar Nanaba dengan nada meminta maaf.

Mike menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, kok.. Aku juga memang mau minta tambah.. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku meminta tambah?" tanya Mike, heran.

Nanaba terdiam sebelum menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah.. Bagaimana menjawabnya ya.. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan gerak-gerikmu yang seakan hendak meminta tambah kopimu.. Lho? Kok aku bisa tahu ya?" tanya Nanaba, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran. Mike terdiam, ia juga heran mengapa Nanaba mengetahui gestur tubuhnya yang meminta tambahan segelas kopi. Yang mengetahui gestur tersebut hanya Erwin dan Hanji, yang notabene merupakan teman terdekatnya. Lagipula.. Mike juga tampaknya refleks memberikan gestur tersebut, seakan sang pelayan di hadapannya mengetahui maksud gestur tersebut.

Seperti kebiasaan mungkin... Mike merasa ia dan Nanaba sering melakukan hal seperti ini.. Ia bekerja mengerjakan beberapa tumpukan kertas, Nanaba akan menemaninya sambil sesekali mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, lalu ia akan memberikan sebuah gestur meminta tambah kopi dan Nanaba akan segera membuatkannya.

"_Kapten, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sejenak. Besok, kita akan melakukan misi."_

"_Aku tidak mengantuk. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya tidur sekarang, Nanaba?"_

_Lawan bicaranya menghela napas dan ia menaruh secangkir kopi di mejanya, sebelum berkata,_

"_Ini kopimu, Mike. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai dan memastikan kalau kau tidur malam ini."_

_Hening sejenak._

"_... Henning dan Gerger berisik lagi ya? Aku bisa mencium bau kejengkelan yang keluar dari tubuhmu."_

"_Mereka tidur dan keduanya mendengkur seperti tiada hari esok. Aku tidak masalah bila keduanya hanya mendengkur, akan tetapi napas Gerger itu bau alkohol.. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Gerger yang napasnya bau seperti alkohol—Oh? Mau tambah kopi?" _

Ah, sebuah dialog lagi-lagi muncul di kepalanya.. Akan tetapi kapankah dialog itu terjadi? Siapa dan seperti apa sosok lawan bicaranya ini?

* * *

Malam itu salju turun dengan cukup derasnya dan Mike hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat mobil kesayangannya tertutup rata oleh salju. Ia menyulutkan api di rokoknya sebelum menyapu salju-salju di atap mobilnya dengan tangannya. Setelah merasa bahwa atap mobil tersebut sudah cukup bersih, Mike membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya. Tak lupa memadamkan rokok yang ia pakai tadi.

Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang telah memasangkan sebuah alat bernama heater di mobil ini, batin Mike bersyukur. Mike pun menyalakan mobilnya dan menyetir ke sebuah swalayan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menggerutu mengapa tisu gulung dan pasta gigi harus habis di malam hari seperti ini.

Mike memakirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk swalayan tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Ia melonggarkan syal yang ia kenakan di lehernya dan melihat sekeliling. Mari ambil beberapa tisu gulung dan sebuah pasta gigi... Dan sedikit makanan kecil lalu kita pulang kerumah dimana tempat tidur sedang menungguku, batin Mike di dalam hati.

Saat Mike membatin sesuatu di hati, ia benar-benar melaksanakannya dengan serius. Ia langsung pergi ke rak dimana gulungan tisu berada, mengendusnya (untuk mencari mana yang terbaik dan kalau bisa murah juga). Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan saat mencari pasta gigi dan makanan kecil. Mike hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit memilih barang-barang yang akan ia beli, dan sekarang dirinya sudah mengantri di salah satu antrian kasir swalayan tersebut.

Saat itulah, Mike mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya,

"Ah, Mike!" panggil sebuah suara yang Mike sangat kenal. Ia mengendus dan langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi yang punya bau yang memanjakan hidung sensitifnya ini kalau bukan—

"Nanaba." Sapa Mike balik ketika melihat wanita itu di antrian kasir di sebelah. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel coklat muda, dan sebuah topi rajutan berwarna merah gelap. Nanaba melambaikan tangannya dan menunggu Mike yang sedang membayar di kasir.

"Mengapa kau keluar rumah pada malam bersalju deras seperti hari ini, Mike?" tanya Nanaba ramah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadamu, Nanaba. Seorang wanita tak boleh keluar pada malam hari seperti ini, kau tahu?" tanya Mike balik, menyeringai kearah wanita itu.

Nanaba menjawab, "Aku membeli beberapa makanan serta keperluan rumah. Rene tidak pulang malam ini dan biasanya dia yang melakukan tugas belanja. Jadi, aku yang mengerjakan tugas belanja"

"Jadi, kau dirumah sendirian?" tanya Mike sambil merogoh kunci mobil di sakunya ketika keduanya sudah dekat ke pintu masuk dan keluar swalayan tersebut.

"Semacam." Jawab Nanaba yang langsung menggigil kedinginan saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari swalayan. Ia mendekap erat kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Mike untuk menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia sukai sedang menggigil kedinginan. Mike langsung meraih syalnya, menaruh kantong belanjaannya di dekat kakinya dan melilitkan syal tersebut di leher Nanaba. Nanaba terkejut akan perlakuan Mike yang tiba-tiba melilitkan syal miliknya sendiri ke leher sang pelayan.

"Mike?"

"Ah maaf. Kau terlihat menggigil kedinginan, jadi aku meminjamkanmu syal milikku. Setidaknya kau hangat, bukan? Lagipula, ini yang harusnya seorang _gentleman_ lakukan terhadap seorang wanita yang kedinginan." Ujar Mike sambil mengambil kembali kantong belanjaan di dekat kakinya.

Nanaba terdiam sebelum tersenyum kecil,

"_Kapt- Mike, aku tidak kedinginan."_

"_Bohong. Aku bisa mencium baumu. Dan baumu berkata bahwa kau sedang menggigil kedinginan. Pakailah jubah Recon Corps milikku ini. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau termasuk salah satu orang yang lemah dalam melawan udara dingin."_

"_Mike..."_

"_Nanaba. Ini sebuah perintah. Ambil jubah ini dari tanganku sekarang juga."_

_Lawan bicaranya menghela napas kesal dan mengambil jubah di tangannya kemudian ia mengenakannya dan menoleh kearah dirinya, "Puas, sir?"_

"_Tidak pernah lebih baik."_

... Ah, sebuah dialog muncul kembali. Lagi-lagi Mike tak bisa ingat siapa lawan bicaranya dan kapan serta dimana dialog ini terjadi.

"Mike? Kau masih hidup?" Mike tersadar Nanaba sedang berdiri di hadapannya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah sang pengacara berambut pirang gelap itu. Oh sial, wajah Nanaba terlalu dekat—Aroma tubuh wanita itu makin tercium sekarang dan memang, semakin dekat wanita itu, semakin harumlah aroma tubuh wanita itu. _Oh- Apa Nanaba melihat wajah bodohku yang memerah?_

Mike menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menarik pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah memastikan bahwa pikirannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, ia bertanya kepada Nanaba,

"Pakai kendaraan apa saat kau kesini? Mobil?" tanya Mike heran.

Nanaba menggeleng, "Pakai bus. Tapi sayangnya, bus yang kupakai saat kesini adalah bus terakhir yang beroperasi di malam salju seperti ini.. Jadi, mungkin aku akan berjalan pulang—"

"Aku antar pakai mobilku." Ucap Mike tiba-tiba, membuat Nanaba terkejut. "Kau kan sensitif terhadap udara dingin jadi kau sebaiknya tidak usah melakukan kontak langsung dengan cuaca salju seperti ini.. Apalagi ini adalah pukul 10.00 malam, seorang wanita tak boleh berkeliaran pada pukul segini. Dan maaf, tapi aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'"

Nanaba terdiam lalu tertawa kecil, "Kau terdengar seperti seseorang di mimpiku, Mike. Baiklah, bila hal ini tidak merepotkanmu. Tapi ingat lho, aku hanya melakukannya agar kau senang.." Jawaban Nanaba membuat Mike tertawa kecil seraya memasukkan kantung belanjaannya ke bagasi mobil.

* * *

Mike menghentikan mobil di depan rumah minimalis miliknya dan menguap.

"Mike, kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanya Nanaba sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Karena pohon yang berada di jalan menuju rumahmu roboh dan menutup jalan sepenuhnya, serta salju di area itu cukup tinggi dan mobilku tidak akan cukup masuk ke dalam jalan itu." Jawab Mike sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, bersiap-siap keluar dari mobil.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di jalan lalu aku bisa jalan sendiri kerumahku." Jawab Nanaba, melipat tangannya.

"Kau akan terkubur salju dengan sukses. Ramalan cuaca berkata bahwa pukul setengah 11 malam nanti akan ada badai salju besar yang akan melanda wilayah Selatan Sina, tepatnya Kota Zhigashina ini. Dan sebentar lagi pukul setengah 11, jadi akan sangat berbahaya juga bagimu untuk berjalan-jalan. Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku sampai badai berhenti." Tawar Mike sambil membuka pintu mobil pengemudi. "Dan aku takkan menyentuhmu, Nanaba. Aku janji." Tambah Mike.

Nanaba menghela napas kecil dan keluar dari mobil, mengikuti Mike di belakangnya. Mike membuka kunci rumahnya lalu memutar kenopnya.

"Masuklah." Ajak Mike sambil membuka sepatunya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Nanaba melihat sekelilingnya, rumah milik Mike adalah rumah yang minimalis dan sederhana. Perabotannya tidak banyak dan rumah itu terlihat seperti hanya dihuni oleh satu orang saja (dan hal tersebut adalah benar) . Di ruang tamunya terdapat satu buah sofa panjang dan dua kursi kecil serta sebuah meja dan juga sebuah perapian. Mike menaruh kantung belanjaannya di meja makan sambil melepas mantelnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu lalu menyalakan api di perapian tersebut.

"Duduklah di kursi itu, Nanaba. Ada coklat panas di meja. Dan anggaplah rumah sendiri." Ujar Mike kepada wanita pelayan itu. Nanaba mengangguk, melepas mantel, syal dan topi rajutannya kemudian duduk di kursi di depan perapian, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari api di perapian. Nanaba menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Mike duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat Nanaba.

"Mike? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Nanaba yang masih memeluk kedua kakinya, menoleh kearah sang pengacara yang sedang menatap perapian. Mike menoleh kearah Nanaba dan mengangguk, tanda memperbolehkan.

"Apa kau ingat bahwa aku pernah menyinggungkan seseuatu yang berhubungan dengan kau mirip dengan seseorang di mimpiku? Orang ini- Kau, sering muncul di mimpiku.. Dan mimpi ini terlihat sangat nyata.." jelas Nanaba.

"Aku merasa seperti aku telah mengenalmu sangat lama dan aku merasa nyaman bersamamu.. Wanita lain takkan langsung menerima ajakan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kau tahu?" tanya Nanaba, menoleh kearah Mike sambil tersenyum.

Mike tertawa, "Rupanya kau juga mendapat mimpi-mimpi seperti itu? Aku juga mendapat mimpi-mimpi seperti itu. Lawan bicaraku itu.. Sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap Mike sebelum terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu? Pada kali pertama aku melihatmu di kedai kopi saat aku pertama kali berkunjung, aku mencium sebuah bau yang sangat _familiar _dan keluar dari tubuhmu.. Harum dan menyejukkan." Komentar Mike berhasil membuat pipi Nanaba bersemu merah.

"Dan, pada saat itu juga.. Aku berpikir jika aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat, mungkin aku akan mengingat semua dialog dan percakapan yang menghantui mimpiku.." jawab Mike, menatap perapian sambil melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

"... Apa kau ingat?" tanya Nanaba.

"Entahlah... Aku tak tahu.." jawab Mike lagi. "Tapi, yang aku tahu pasti adalah.."

"_Memang sepertinya kita tak boleh memperlihatkan diri kita yang menyedihkan ini kepada anak-anak itu.. Ayo kita pergi, Mike." lawan bicaranya yang semulanya sedang duduk berjongkok, berdiri dan menyibakkan jubahnya._

_Ia menarik tangan sang lawan bicara yang berambut pirang itu, memutar tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut._

"_M-Mike? Untuk apa ciuman itu tadi? Kenapa sangat mendadak?" tanya sang lawan bicara yang terdengar terkejut dan pipinya bersemu merah._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.. Aku tidak berniat untuk mati di misi mencari lubang di dinding Rose ini tetapi, bila aku mati kemudian bereinkarnasi.. Aku pasti akan mencarimu dan kita akan bersama.. Bila beruntung, di dunia yang tidak ada ancaman bahaya seperti sekarang?" ucapnya sambil menggengam tangan sang lawan bicara._

_Sang lawan bicara tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah dirinya, sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan—Ah, bau dan aroma harum tubuhnya memang memanjakan hidung sensitifnya.._

"_Dan berjanjilah bila kau menemukanku, kau akan mengenalku lebih dekat lagi untuk kedua kalinya.. Bukan hanya sebatas membaca berkas dengan namaku yang tertulis di berkas tersebut." Ujar sang lawan bicara dengan nada pelan._

"_Kemudian kau akan membuatkanku kopi, menemaniku bekerja, mengajakku berbincang, dan pada akhirnya aku akan jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya, Nanaba.." bisiknya pelan sebelum memeluk sosok itu di depannya._

"_Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa jika kau mencium bibirku, kumis dan janggut tipismu akan menggelitiki wajahku? " _

"_Kau menyukainya, bukan?" _

"_Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku membencinya. Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mencukur habis kumis dan janggutmu di kehidupan selanjutnya, oke?"_

Mike tersadar kembali dari 'mimpi' tersebut. Ia menoleh kearah wanita yang masih terduduk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Tentu saja! Semuanya menjadi sangat jelas sekarang! Alasan Mike merasa bahwa ia sangat mengenal pelayan bernama Nanaba ini.. Bagaimana bau dan aromanya, bagaimana ia akan membuatkannya kopi (yang menurutnya) adalah kopi terenak, dan bagaimana Mike mengetahui bahwa Nanaba sangat sensitif terhadap udara dingin, adalah karena ia mengenal baik wanita itu dari kehidupan yang ia jalani **sebelum** ini.

Tiba-tiba, Mike berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan kearah Nanaba yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi heran dan terkejut ketika ia menariknya dari kursi yang Nanaba duduki, dan menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Mi.. Ke?" tanya Nanaba dengan wajah merah dan nada yang keheranan. Namun, ia tak memprotes atau mendorong jauh pria itu. Malah, ia membalutkan tangannya ke tubuh pria dengan tinggi 196 cm itu, memeluknya balik. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi tersebut dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara api yang menyala di perapian, membakar beberapa kayu bakar dalam prosesnya.

"Aku ingat semua kehidupanku yang dahulu, Nanaba.. Aku ingat dirimu, salah satu prajurit _Recon Corps_ pemberani yang merupakan anak buah di dalam satuanku dan merupakan kekasih gelapku juga.. Aku membuat janji bersamamu untuk bertemu denganmu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya yang damai dan tidak dihantui oleh raksasa yang mengancam keberadaan umat manusia, dan disinilah kita.. Apa kau mengingatnya, Nanaba?" bisik Mike sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Nanaba lurus sambil membelai pipi wanita itu.

Nanaba memicingkan matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu.

"Mungkin.. Ini bisa membantumu?" tanya Mike, mengangkat dagu Nanaba dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Nanaba. Dalam kegelapan remang karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari perapian, bibir Mike berhasil menangkap bibir tipis milik Nanaba, menciumnya dengan halus dan lembut. Keduanya melepaskan diri ketika merasa bahwa pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka menipis.

Nanaba menatap lurus sang pengacara sebelum berkata, "Aku bersyukur kau mendengar permintaanku dan tak mencukur habis kumis dan janggutmu, Mike." adalah hal yang Nanaba katakan sebelum mencium kembali bibir Mike Zacharius sambil tersenyum haru.

* * *

END

* * *

AAH BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYA

Sebenarnya ini fanfic sudah gaje dari awal kok/ngek Maaf bila fanfic ini tidak menyenangkan bagi kalian yang membacanya ;;_;; Waktu menulis fanfic ini, saya ditemani oleh buku ekonomi, beberapa TV series Amerika (satu tentang zombie, satu lagi komedi) serta fanvideo MikeNana jadi tada, beginilah hasilnya orz

Ini adalah fanfic yang saya ikutkan dalam SDAnniv #1 year. Selamat Ulangtahun, Suka-Duka Author yang pertama! CC : SukaDukaAuthor

-Meshi –chan-


End file.
